Sorting
by alexdemyx
Summary: This is the true sorting of your favorite Hetalia characters, as of J.K. Rowling's official site, Pottermore. Know where the countries truly belong in the Hogwarts school, as well as what their wand is made of.
1. England

AN: After seeing the debate over which house the Hetalia characters would be sorted in. I took the liberty of truly finding out. As I'm sure many Harry Potter fans know J.K. Rowling herself created a website that allows you to discover what house you'd be in and what wand you'd receive if you were to become a wizard or witch. So I took it upon myself to make an account for at least now England.

I answered the questions to the best of my ability and overall Hetalia and History knowledge. I understand if you disbelieve in my sorting and think I answered the questions wrong and inaccurately or biasedly, however please note that I'm a huge England fan (and Hetalia fan), write for him and other characters, Cosplay as him, and have even successfully sorted all my Dnd groups' characters successfully. (I have no life T.T but soo worth it)

Now below I provided the questions asked specifically when I took the test, yes they are slightly reworded however the answers are accurate and bolded for what I chose as Iggy.

Please feel free to ask any questions, if you have a country you'd like me do just ask, if you want to try your own let me know I'd love to hear your results, if you question my choices or just want to let me know what you think, please just comment. I hope this helps end the debate, and inspire more HP/Hetalia crossovers. ^^ (Sorry for long author's note ^^")

* * *

**Charecter: Arthur Kirkland/England**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. Love B. **Glory **C. Wisdom D. Power

**2. **Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside B. **A box you believe has Merlin's symbol on it** C. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. A box that states it opens only for the worthy

**3. **If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **Merlin's Book School Records The cure for Dragon Pox**

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. **Everything**

**5.** A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. **Confuse the troll and pass** B. Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. Volunteer yourself to fight

**6.** Stars or Moon?

**Stars**

**7. **Black or white

**Black**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Average height**

Eye color- **Green**

Where you born on an odd or even day?- **Odd **(England's is April 23)

What do you most value in yourself-? **Intelligence**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest**

What do you most fear?- **Isolation**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-** Scroll** (Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Larch with a Unicorn Core at 10 & ¼ inch, hard

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin


	2. Liechtenstein

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad everyone is taking an interest. To the guest who asked about the site I'll post a link below. ^^ I hope that helps and you can discover your own house like I did mine. I chose Liechtenstein next do to the request of Puzzel as well as I felt I could do he accurately. I attempted to try France for goldenqueenofthecove. However sorry Golden Queen I got myself stuck towards the end of the questions, so I'm taking a break from him. I also had a question for all France fans for my accuracy. Do you feel he'd fear Fire or Isolation? At first I thought Isolation; however do to his History with Joan of Arc and many fans belief in at least a friendship of the two, it made me ponder. Let me know because I truly wish to make this as accurate as possible. Let me know what you think with Lili. ^^

Website-pottermoredotcom/en-us (AN2: Don't forget the dot is literally a to add the www. Hope that helps. ^^")

* * *

**Lili/Lily**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. **The Good **C. The Great D. The Bold

**2.** What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. Violin C. Drums D. **Piano**

**3. **Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A.** Hunger** B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.**What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. **Care of Magical Creatures** F. Everything

**5.** What nightmare would most haunt and frighten you?

A. Standing on top of a high place, with no foot or hand holds and no barrier to protect you from falling. B. A dark room with no windows and an eye staring at you through the one keyhole. C. D. Being forced to speak in a funny voice where no one understands you and laughs. E. **To find not one of your friends or family remember who you are.**

**6.** Forrest or River?

**River**

**7. **Black or white

**White**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Average height**

Eye color- **Green**

Where you born on an odd or even day?- **Even **(Liechtenstein's is July 12)

What do you most value in yourself-? **Kindness**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Darkness**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-** Jewel** (Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Ebony with a Phoenix Core at 11 and ¾ inches, slightly yielding

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff


	3. Romano

AN: All right first of thank you all for your support. I decided to do the Italy Brothers and do to Luna Safire's request, I'll post Romano first. Let me say his wand I found slightly hard to do but I hope you find I did it accurately. I feel confident in his sorting but shocked by the results so take a look. ^^

* * *

**Lovino Vargas (Romano)**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. Love B. **Glory **C. Wisdom D. Power

**2. **What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. **Violin **C. Drums D. Piano

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. Hunger B. Cold C. **Loneliness **D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** One of your fellow house members is cheating on a Hogwarts exam by using a self-spelling quill. Because of this he's now beaten you at being the first in charms, making you the second. Flitwick who's suspicious asks you if he used the quill. What do you do?

A. Lie and say, "I don't know." But hope someone else exposes him. B. Tell Flitwick to just ask the other student, while planning to tell the perpetrator if he doesn't come clean, you will. C. Tell the truth, as soon as you noticed you would have. D. **Tell truth, if he cheats he deserves it besides you're in the same house, any points he loses you'll regain for taking first.**

**5.**Which magical creature would most interest you to study?

A. Ghosts B. Goblins C. Trolls D. Vampires E. Centaurs F. Werewolves G. **Mermaids**

**6.** Forrest or River?

**River**

**7. **Heads or Tails?

**Tails**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Shorter than average height**

Eye color- **Brown**

Where you born on an odd or even day?- **Odd **(Both Italies are March 17)

What do you most value in yourself-? **Inteligence**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Isolation**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-** Black Glove **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Chestnut with a Unicorn Core at 9 and ½ inches, hard

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff or Slytherin (AN: I've never had the hat ask which House you want to be in. I know in the books it's possible, but this was fascinating to me that it happened. So I guess we the fans decide. ^^ Personally I think he'd pick Slytherin do to the fact I feel he'd come from and old family and since he's older than his brother he wouldn't follow him to protect him. But who knows let me know your opinion.)


	4. Italy

AN: I actually did Italy first but decided to post him secound do to the request to see Romano. A few questions where indeed hard for me to determine but I hope you find I did him justice. Enjoy. ^^

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. **The Good **C. The Great D. The Bold

**2.** Four goblets filled with peculiar drink, which would you drink?

A. A foaming, frothy, silver liquid that sparkles as if it's crushed diamonds. B. **A Smooth, thick, richly purple drink that smells of chocolate and plums. **C. A golden liquid so bright that it hurts and causes lights to dance around the room. D. A Mysterious black ink like liquid that gives off fumes of visions.

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book School Records **

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. **Care of Magical Creatures** F. Everything

**5.** Which road tempts you most?

A. **Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings**. B. Wide, sunny, grassy lane. C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. A twisting leaf strewn path , through the woods.

**6. **Dawn or Dusk?

**Dawn**

**7. **Heads or Tails?

**Heads**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Shorter than average height**

Eye color- **Brown**

Where you born on an odd or even day?- **Odd **(Both Italies are March 17)

What do you most value in yourself-? **Imagination****  
**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Sea  
**

What do you most fear?- **Isolation **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-** Dusty Bottle **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Cypress with a Unicorn Core at 10 and ½ inches, slightly springy

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff


	5. Sealand

AN: Ok I've wanted to do Sealand for a while but have put him off to do some of your requests. I thought originally he would be easy… but he turned out to be quite difficult on the sorting. I ended up doing his sorting three times before I truly answered the questions I felt confident on, and reflected him. I do note that below is the questions and answers from the third time I took the test for him and that the house he was placed in he got 2/3 times. If you wish to know what other house I got please ask and I'll let you know, however I don't feel I did that great a job on the test but I'll still fill you in if you'd like. On that note enjoy and as always comment and let me know if I did Sealand justice.

* * *

**Peter Kirkland**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. The GoodC. **The Great **D. The Bold

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. **A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside** B. A box you believe has Merlin's symbol on it C. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. A box that states it opens only for the worthy

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. Hunger B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. **Being Ignored**

**4.** Which magical creature would most interest you to study?

A. Ghosts B. Goblins C. Trolls D. Vampires E. Centaurs F. Werewolves G. **Mermaids**

**5. **If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: ** Merlin's Book The cure for Dragon Pox School Record**

**6.** Dawn or Dusk?

**Dawn**

7. Heads or Tails?

**Heads**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Shorter than average height**

Eye color- **Blue**

Where you born on an odd or even day?- **Even**

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Determination**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Sea**

What do you most fear?- **Isolation**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-** Dusty Bottle **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Hazel with a Unicorn Core at 10 and ½ inches, unbending

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin (AN: I have noticed the trend that so far everyone has ended up in Hufflepuff or Slytherin, I'm sure you have to. T.T I know Golden Queen has, I think that was why I originally questioned Sealand's sorting. Honestly I thought he'd end up in Gryffindor… but I digress Slytherin in Gryffindor when you get down to it both have similarities and Sealand wants to be great and prove his worth a quality Slytherin's have. On a side not I find it humorous he's in Jerk England's house still. XD)


	6. Japan

AN: Sorry for the delay but I felt I needed a break anyways. I decided to do Japan, he was a bit harder but for the most part I feel I did him justly. I will say that before taking the test I wasn't sure where he'd end up (besides Hufflepuff I'm sorry he doesn't seem one) because I could see him in all of them. But I'm happy for where he ended up. So anyways hope you agree as always comment and feel free to make requests but note that I don't plan on doing America for a while unless I get a ton of requests. XDX Sorry roxassoul my reason is I don't want to find out I'm wrong on his sorting. But don't worry I'm sure I'll do him eventually since it seems I'm doing everyone. ^^ Anyways I'm thinking of doing Prussia next, Water-Iris-Hetalia so get excited your request shall happen and enjoy.

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. **Cowardly** B. Ignorant C. SelfishD. Ordinary

**2.** Four goblets filled with peculiar drink, which would you drink?

A. A foaming, frothy, silver liquid that sparkles as if it's crushed diamonds. B. A Smooth, thick, richly purple drink that smells of chocolate and plums. C. **A golden liquid so bright that it hurts and causes lights to dance around the room. **D. A Mysterious black ink like liquid that gives off fumes of visions.

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. Liked B. Feared C. Envied D. imitated E. **Praised **F. Trusted

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. **Everything**

**5. ** Which road tempts you most?

A**. A Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings**. B. Wide, sunny, grassy lane. C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. A twisting leaf strewn path , through the woods.

**6.** Forrest or River

**River**

**7.** Left or Right

**Left**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Shorter than average height**

Eye color- **Dark Brown**

Where you born on an odd or even day?-**Odd **(February 11)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Inteligence**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest**

What do you most fear?- **Fire**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-** Scroll **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Hazel with a Unicorn Core at 10 inches, hard

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw (AN: Finally not a Slytherin or Hufflepuff ^^)


	7. America

AN: I know I stated I would not do America in the last chapter. I felt he was in away self-explanatory as well as I didn't want to disprove what we all assumed as his fans to believe he'd be in as many deem the house of heroes . However after noticing roxassoul was in the process of writing a crossover titled Who am I, where America enrolls into Hogwarts after getting amnesia, I felt I owed it to her. I honestly respect her, for wanting to know to make sure she was accurate, so check out her story if you like. ^^ And now as respect to the sorting I feel I did the justice lover justice as I said previously I plan to do Prussia soon however I'll likely do Canada next to keep the brothers together sorry, Water-Iris-Hetalia. The King of Awesome well eventually be sorted. Anyways enjoy America my lovely country.

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. ** How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. The GoodC. The Great D. **The Bold**

**2.** The Flutteryby bush lures you with a smell, what smell would it use to bring you closer?

A. Fresh Parchment B. The Sea C. Fire D. **Home **

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. Hunger B. Cold C. LonelinessD. Boredom E. **Being Ignored**

**4.** Which magical creature would most interest you to study?

A. **Ghosts **B. Goblins C. Trolls D. Vampires E. Centaurs F. Werewolves G. Mermaids

**5. ** A muggle asks you if you are a wizard, what do you do?

A. **Agree and walk away, leaving them to wonder if you were serious.** B. Ask what makes you think so. C. Agree and ask them if they'd like a free sample of a jinx. D. Tell them your worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor.

**6.** Forrest or River

**Forrest **

**7.** Left or Right

**Right**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Taller than average height**

Eye color- **Blue**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -** Even **(July 4)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Resilience **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Darkness**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? -** Dagger **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Walnut with a Dragon Core at 13 inches, rigid

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (AN: I'm glad to report that many fans, myself included were right. ^^)


	8. Canada

AN: As promised I decided to do Canada to keep him next to his brother. Firstly his sorting was not easy (nor deciding his fear and item in the wand ?'s…). I ended up like, Sealand taking his test three times. Originally I had no idea, besides thinking he wouldn't be Slytherin, where he'd end up so I just wanted to make sure. The last two tests I feel were more accurate and reflected Canada better, and they both placed him in the same house (2/3). Now in the test one of my favorite questions came up, which happens to be if you could have a super power which would you pick? Now while writing this 'chapter' down for you I got to wondering what would England pick (He's my fav. ^^) and I'm kind of lost so I'd love your intake. I kind of feel to change the past to get America back but I don't know so let me know what you think of that and of course Canada's sorting. Next up, Prussia.

* * *

**Matthew Williams**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. ** What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. Cowardly B. Ignorant C. **Selfish** D. Ordinary

**2.** What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. **Violin **C. Drums D. Piano

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. Liked B. Feared C. Envied D. imitated E. PraisedF. **Trusted**

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. **To speak to animals **B. To change appearance at will C. Super strength D. To be able to read minds E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5. ** A muggle asks you if you are a wizard, what do you do?

A. Agree and walk away, leaving them to wonder if you were serious. B. **Ask what makes you think so.** C. Agree and ask them if they'd like a free sample of a jinx. D. Tell them you're worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor.

**6.** Moon or Stars

** Moon**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Tails **

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Taller than average height**

Eye color-**Other **(Purple)

Where you born on an odd or even day? -** Odd **(July 1)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Kindness**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest **

What do you most fear?- **Isolation **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –** Scroll **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Cypress with a Unicorn Core at 14 ½ inches, quite flexible

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw


	9. Prussia

AN: As promised Prussia, as I assumed he felt pretty easy which of course to me is awesome. Ksesese! The only question that bothered me again was his fear (that question confuses me for about everyone) he's too awesome to have a fear. Now since its Prussia I felt it prudent to bring up animals/pets. Prussia no matter what most have Gilibird XD like so want to see America with a bald eagle. England would be so pissed though if those two got away with it. Of course it would be awesome if Canada kept his bear and Finland his dog but I digress. I just know Italy has Poki. ^^ Now on another random note does anyone think Peeves the ghost and Prussia are similar… OO" I mean those two I think would get along together splendidly and drive Filch batty, in an awesome way. Just saying any ways enjoy and as always comment.

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt The KING of AWESOME! Ksesese!**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. ** What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. Cowardly B. Ignorant C. Selfish D. **Ordinary**

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside B. A box you believe has Merlin's symbol onit C. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. **A box that states it opens only for the worthy**

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. Hunger B. Cold C. Loneliness D. **Boredom** E. Being Ignored

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animalsB. To change appearance at will C. Super strength D. **To be able to read minds **E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5. ** A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. Confuse the troll and pass B. Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. **Volunteer yourself to fight**

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

** Dusk**

**7.** Black or White

**Black**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Taller than average height**

Eye color- **Other **(Red)

Where you born on an odd or even day? -** Even **(Jan. 18)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Resilience **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Fire**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? -** Dagger **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Ebony with a Dragon Core at 13 inches (*cough 5 meters *cough*), rigid

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin


	10. Spain

AN: Sorry for the delay I've been busy with work and went to the movies late yesterday, on a side note Oz was pretty good. All right to business well I attempted Spain; I think he's accurate but of course would love to hear your thoughts. I know on the wand questions I was torn between his value and the item he'd pick. I went with the bottle for his pirate side and well something seemed to say bottle. On his value, I was torn between kindness and optimism since he always seems so happy but I'll let you see which one I picked. I did actually do his quiz twice, both times he got the same house but different wand so please let me know if you think his wand is accurate. I kind of hope it is since he and Prussia both have ebony. I now want France to have ebony to go Bad Touch Trio! ^^

* * *

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. ** How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. **The Good**C. The Great D. The Bold

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. **Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other.** C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A.** Hunger** B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animalsB. To change appearance at will. C. **Super strength.** D. To be able to read mindsE. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5. ** Which road tempts you most?

A. **Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings****.** B. **Wide, sunny, grassy lane.** C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. A twisting leaf strewn path, through the woods.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

** Dawn **

**7.** Left or Right

**Right**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - ** Average height**

Eye color- **Green**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -** Even **(Feb. 12)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Kindness **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Fire**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? -** Bottle **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Ebony with a Unicorn Core at 11 ¼ inches, slightly yielding

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff


	11. Germany

AN: Well I decided to do Germany...and ended up doing him four times before I felt satisfied. He got the below house 2/4 times so I hope you feel I did good. ^^ Now to Skirt2819 my fellow Slytherin thank you for your lovely review. Because of your concern with Lili I redid her wand... I feel the options I pick suite her but I will note when I changed her path to the forest her wood became ash, I know ebony is combat worthy. But wouldn't Swiss train her to be combat ready, that and I still feel she'd go to the castle are my reasons for still trusting the original. Now who I'll do next I'm not sure...so as always review, suggest, and comment. If no suggestions I might end up doing Swiss. ^^

* * *

**Ludwig**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **After you die, what do you want people to do when they hear your name?

A. Miss you but smile B. Think with admiration for your achievements C. Ask for more stories about your adventures D. **You don't care what people think after your death, it's when your alive that counts.**

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. **Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other.**C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D.** A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.**

**3. **If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: ** School Records Merlin's Book The cure for Dragon Pox**

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animalsB. To change appearance at will C. **Super strength** D. To be able to read minds E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5.** One of your fellow house members is cheating on a Hogwarts exam by using a self-spelling quill. Because of this he's now beaten you at being the first in charms, making you the second. Flitwick who's suspicious asks you if he used the quill. What do you do?

A. Lie and say, "I don't know." But hope someone else exposes him. B. Tell Flitwick to just ask the other student, while planning to tell the perpetrator if he doesn't come clean, you will. C. **Tell the truth, as soon as you noticed you would have.** D. Tell truth, if he cheats he deserves it besides you're in the same house, any points he loses you'll regain for taking first.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dawn**

**7. **Black or white

**Black**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Taller than** **Average height**

Eye color- **Blue**

Where you born on an odd or even day?- **Odd **(Oct. 3)

What do you most value in yourself-? **Determination **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Darkness**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-**Scroll **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Beech with a Phoenix Core at 14 and 1/2 inches, reasonably supple (AN: Are second Phoenix feather)

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin


	12. France

AN: The last of the Bad Touch Trio is done, and I question why I had trouble with him the first time. XD He was surprisingly easy this time besides his fear and what super power he'd want. I was torn between Invisibility and being able to change the past (Johan of Arc exc.). However I ended up with Invisibility because for one I feel France would be more mature and recognize, you shouldn't change the past, not sure why I feel he would but I honestly do. I realize that I picked Invisibility for immature reasons but come on I feel he'd say or at least joke he wants it. XD Now on his fear question I listed both answers because I took his test twice and double checked to see if either affected his wand, and let me say he got both the same wand and house both times. Lastly as always let me know what you think and comment. ^^

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. ** If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. Love B. **Glory**C. Wisdom D. Power

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other. C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. **A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye. **

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. Liked B. Feared C. Envied D. **Imitated **E. **Praised**F. Trusted

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animalsB. To change appearance at will. C. Super strength. D. To be able to read mindsE. **Invisibility** F. The ability to change the past

**5. ** Late at night you hear a peculiar sound that you believe to have a magical source what, do you do?

A. Proceed with caution with one hand on your concealed wand. B. Draw wand and go to discover the source of the sound. C. Draw wand and stand your ground. D. **Withdraw to the shadows to await development, mentally thinking of spells to use.**

**6.** Moon or Stars

** Moon**

**7.** Left or Right

**Left**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? – **Taller than Average height**

Eye color- **Blue**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -** Even **(July 14)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Originality **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Fire/Isolation**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? -** Mirror **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Sycamore with a Dragon Core at 14 ¼ inches, quite bendy

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw


	13. China

AN: Sorry for the delay been busy working. ^^" Anyways I decided to do China next and of course after him shall be Russia to finish of the Allies. I will say China is where I felt he'd be but as always if you feel I made a mistake with some questions or am wrong let me know, cause I can and will redo it if it's a big concern for people. Now for his test I will say I picked the 'volunteer to fight' answer mainly on the honor thing. XDX I could also have seen lots or try to confuse the troll, but I hope you agree it's the best choice. Anyways see you soon with Russia.

* * *

**Yao Wang **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. Cowardly B. **Ignorant** C. **Selfish** D. Ordinary

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside B. **A box you believe has Merlin's symbol on it**C. **A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation **D. A box that states it opens only for the worthy

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. Liked B. Feared C. Envied D. **Imitated** E. Praised F. Trusted

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. **To speak to animals**B. To change appearance at will C. Super strength D. To be able to read minds E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5. ** A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. **Confuse the troll and pass**B. Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. **Volunteer yourself to fight**

**6.** Forrest or River

**River**

**7.** Black or White

**White**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Shorter than average height**

Eye color-** Brown**

Where you born on an odd or even day?-**Even **(Oct. 10)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Intelligence**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest**

What do you most fear?- **Fire**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-** Scroll **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Dogwood with a Unicorn Core at 10 inches, unyielding

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw


	14. Russia

AN: All right Russia was a little tricky mainly because to me you never quite know what's really going on in there he can be surprising. I love him but yeah… Anyways I took his test thrice and he got 2/3 for one house I also did his wand twice as well. On his wand I found that depending on his fear, which was the question that confused me (due to the lack of Belarus in the options), his wand core would be different. I went with Darkness because like Pitch says in Rise of the Guardians, "What goes better than cold and dark." And well Russia seems to respect but also be wary of General Winter. On the type of magic he'd want to learn I picked everything (even though I saw Hexes) because I feel Russia would want to be in away the best and know everything to have everything at his disposal. Now I'm not sure who I'll do next but as always leave comments and make your suggestions.

* * *

**Ivan Braginski**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. **Cowardly** B. Ignorant C. **Selfish** D. Ordinary

**2.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: ** Merlin's Book School Records The cure for Dragon Pox**

**3.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. **A sliver leafed tree with golden apples.** B. Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other. C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. **A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.**

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. **Everything**

**5. ** Which road tempts you most?

A. **Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings****.** B. **Wide, sunny, grassy lane.** C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. A twisting leaf strewn path, through the woods.

**6.** Forrest or River

**Forrest**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Heads**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Taller than average height**

Eye color-** Other **(Purple)

Where you born on an odd or even day?-**Even **(Dec. 30)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-?** Determination **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest**

What do you most fear?- **Darkness **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-** Dagger **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Rowan with a Dragon Core at 13 inches, unbending (AN: If you belive his fear is Isolation instead let me know I'll change his core to Phoenix.)

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin (AN: In a way, I was hoping he wouldn't be in my house…)


	15. Austria

AN: So I decided to do Austria, not sure why but I did. Now I did his twice and he got the same house twice on his wand I feel I did accurate now I hope you all agree. Now I'd like to thank kimmyshhh for the wonderful review it really made my night. Thank you everyone for your support with this and as always I'd love to hear your suggestions for who to do next and below I'm putting where the houses stand, enjoy.

The House Standings:

Gryffindor- 1 (The Hero XDX)

Slytherin- 5-6 (England, Sealand, Prussia, Germany, Russia, & Romano?)

Hufflepuff-3-4 (Liechtenstein, Italy, Spain, & Romano?)

Ravenclaw- 4 (Japan, Canada, France, China)

* * *

**Roderich Edelstein**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.**What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. Cowardly B. **Ignorant** C. Selfish D. Ordinary

**2.** What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. Violin C. Drums D. **Piano**

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **Merlin's ****Book ****School**** Records The cure for Dragon Pox**

**4.** Which magical creature would most interest you to study?

A. Ghosts B. Goblins C. Trolls D. Vampires E. Centaurs F. Werewolves G. **Mermaids**

**5.**What nightmare would most haunt and frighten you?

A. Standing on top of a high place, with no foot or hand holds and no barrier to protect you from falling. B. A dark room with no windows and an eye staring at you through the one keyhole. C. D. **Being forced to speak in a funny voice where no one understands you and laughs**. E. To find not one of your friends or family remember who you are.

**6.** Moon or Stars

**Stars**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Tails**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Average height**

Eye color-**Other**(Purple)

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Even**(Oct. 26)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Originality**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Sea**

What do you most fear?- **Fire**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Scroll **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Silver lime with a Unicorn Core at 10 3/4 inches, quite bendy

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin


	16. Hungary

AN: Thank you for the review Water-Iris, hope you all find her accurate I did her three times and she got 2/3 for the house she's in. ^^ I'm happy I guessed right. I've been thinking about Quidditch recently and who would be interested in playing and what they'd play. Below is my list and as always review please and comment.

Gryfindor- I feel America would play and be a chaser perhaps a beater.

Ravenclaw-Japan I think would be either a chaser or seeker.

Slytherin-Prussia...obviously a beater XD. Russia I think would be the same. Germany I think would be a Keeper.

Hufflepuff-Spain a beater or chaser. Italy chaser if he'd play.

On a side note Romana I could see playing as really anything. Let me know your ideas about Quidditch.

* * *

**Elizabeta Héderváry**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.**How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. The GoodC. The Great D. **The Bold**

**2.** What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. **Violin**C. Drums D. Piano

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A.**Hunger** B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** Which magical creature would most interest you to study?

A. Ghosts B. Goblins C. Trolls D. Vampires E. **Centaurs** F. Werewolves G. Mermaids

**5.**A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. Confuse the troll and pass B. Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. **Volunteer yourself to fight**

**6.** Moon or Stars

**Stars**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Heads**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? -**Taller than** **average height**

Eye color-**Green**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Even**(June 8)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-?** Determination **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Sea**

What do you most fear?- **Fire**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –** Dagger **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Rowan with a Dragon Core at 13 inches, unbending

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (AN: Are second one...finally. ;D And I think she'd play seeker, chaser, or beater (I see beater just to see her hit Prussia. Hungary the player to change the bat to a frying pan...XD))


	17. Seychelles

AN: Happy Easter. ^^ I decided to do Seychelles next because I got a request from kimmyshhh. Now I well admit Seychelles is not a character I'd say I know much about, so I did some research and overall from what I've read, heard, and understand about her I believe below is surprisingly accurate (I thought she'd be hard...she was one of the easiest, house wise). Below is a question I've never posted in any other chapter she got and to the question revolving Qudditch last chapter I loved your reviews, especially Byakusharinnegan. I thought I'd share it below and because of it and a few other wonderful reviews I now say America and Hungary are the Gryffindor beaters and Prussia is doomed. XD

**Below is a humorous conversation I received in a review:**  
Harry: You know our new beater?  
Ron: Yeah. She's rather...odd.  
Hermione: How?  
Harry: Well, every Bludger that comes within 2 feet of anyone is hit.  
Hermione: Isn't that good?  
Ron: Yes, but all the Bludgers are sent towards that albino guy.

* * *

**Michelle **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.**What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. Cowardly B. Ignorant C. Selfish D. **Ordinary**

**2.** Once every century, the Flutterby bush produces flowers that adapts their scent to attract the unwary. If it lured you what would it smell of?

A. A crackling fire B. **The sea** C. Fresh Parchment D. Home

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **Merlin's Book The cure for ****Dragon****Pox****School**** Records **

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. **To speak to animals** B. To change appearance at will C. Super strength D. **To be able to read minds**E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5.**A muggle asks you if you are a wizard, what do you do?

A. **Agree and walk away, leaving them to wonder if you were serious.** B. Ask what makes you think so. C. Agree and ask them if they'd like a free sample of a jinx. D. **Tell them your worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor.**

**6.** Stars or Moon

**Stars**

**7.** Black or White

**White **

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? -** Average height**

Eye color- **Brown**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Odd**(June 29)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Optimism **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Sea**

What do you most fear?- **Small Spaces **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? -** Bottle **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Vine with a Unicorn Core at 11 and 1/4 inches, pliant

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff


	18. Belarus

AN: So I decided on Belarus after receiving a request and reading a doujinshi about her. Now I honestly was extremely happy with the sorting because the hat asked questions I was hoping for that I feel reflect her perfectly. XD The only question I debated on was wither she'd go to the sea, forest, or castle...I went with castle I think mainly for it's warmer. But I was debating forest if you feel it should be forest let me know, so I can change the wood to Rowan. Now I think I'll end up doing Swiss or Poland next. ^^ Review tell then.

* * *

**Natalia Arloyskaya**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.**What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. **Cowardly** B. Ignorant C. Selfish D. Ordinary

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other.C. **A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom.** D. A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A.**Hunger** B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** Which magical creature would most interest you to study?

A. **Ghosts** B. Goblins C. Trolls D. Vampires E. Centaurs F. Werewolves G. Mermaids

**5.**What nightmare would most haunt and frighten you?

A. Standing on top of a high place, with no foot or hand holds and no barrier to protect you from falling. B. A dark room with no windows and an eye staring at you through the one keyhole. C. D. Being forced to speak in a funny voice where no one understands you and laughs. E. **To find not one of your friends or family remember who you are.**

**6.** Stars or Moon

**Moon**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Tails**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? -** Taller than average height**

Eye color- **Other **(Purple)

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Odd**(Aug. 25)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Determination **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Isolation **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? -** Dagger **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Black Walnut with a Phoenix Core at 13 inches, reasonably supple

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin (AN: With Russia...I think I hear his wail...)


	19. Switzerland

AN: All right I decided to finish Swiss, because I had already started him...I tested him sooo many times. Anyways I feel the questions reflect him but I guess I just didn't want to accept where he ended up. Now I got a request to do some Nordics from Water-Iris and I guess I'll give it a shot. Expect Finland first and Su-san. ^^" The others I'll have to research some, but just to forewarn you all I still might do Poland next cause I just want to see if he'll get a Phoenix wand. XD

* * *

**Vash Zwingli **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.**How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. **The Good **C. The Great D. The Bold

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. **A sliver leafed tree with golden apples**. B. Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other.C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom**.** D. A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. Liked B. Feared C. Envied D. Imitated E. PraisedF.** Trusted**

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. **Hexes and Jinxes** E. Care of Magical Creatures F. Everything

**5.**One of your fellow house members is cheating on a Hogwarts exam by using a self-spelling quill. Because of this he's now beaten you at being the first in charms, making you the second. Flitwick who's suspicious asks you if he used the quill. What do you do?

A. Lie and say, "I don't know." But hope someone else exposes him. B. Tell Flitwick to just ask the other student, while planning to tell the perpetrator if he doesn't come clean, you will. C. **Tell the truth, as soon as you noticed you would have.** D. Tell truth, if he cheats he deserves it besides you're in the same house, any points he loses you'll regain for taking first.

**6.** Stars or Moon

**Moon**

**7.** Left or Right

**Right**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? -** Shorter than average height**

Eye color- **Green **

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Odd **(Aug. 1)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Kindness **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Fire **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? -**Jewel **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Ebony with a Unicorn Core at 9 3/4 inches, quite flexible (AN: Same wood as Lili ^^)

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin


	20. Finland

AN: So as you all know I said I would attempt some of the Nordics, I did Finland... and he was hard. I tried to stay true to his happy personality as well as his ruthlessness that I've heard of. I debated literally on every question and let me say he fits fine in three houses (two more so) however I went with his first sorting. If you believe he's inaccurate or feel I didn't put forth enough effort on him...of course as always I'll resort him. Now on a side note has anyone noticed besides Lili all of Germainia's children are in Slytherin? I just thought that was interesting and I now could see them to be purebloods. (Even though sometimes Austria's sorting still bothers me.) Now as always comment and review and see you next time.

* * *

**Tino ****Väinämöinen**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.**What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. **Cowardly** B. Ignorant C. Selfish D. Ordinary

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. **Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other.** C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen:** The cure for Dragon Pox** **Merlin's****Book****School****Records **

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. **To speak to animals** B. To change appearance at will. C. Super strength. D. To be able to read minds E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5.** A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. Confuse the troll and pass B. Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. **Volunteer yourself to fight**

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dawn**

**7.** Black or White

White

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Average height**

Eye color-**Other**(Purple)

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Even **(Dec. 6)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Optimism **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest**

What do you most fear?- **Fire**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Bottle**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Elm with a Unicorn Core at 11 1/4 inches, solid

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (AN: I am happy to have another Gryffindor unless you feel he doesn't fit...)


	21. Denmark

AN: Due to TheShadowKitty13's pleading I decided to do Denmark just for her it took a me a long while but he's done. He was borderline between two houses (believe me he got one of two each time). Now before I go on to more about his sorting I'd like to address Finland from the last chapter, to Digimon491, I do agree with you that he could have chosen selfish I was quite torn between that and cowardly. I will note at one point I had nearly two identical tests for him and just one different question put him in Hufflepuff (note I answered all questions the same so the selfish vs. cowardly didn't alter it). However I do see him in Gryffindor to for the facts Water-Iris-Hetalia brought up, as in he's a tough cookie and I feel he is strong and courageous and well he's a fighter. Anyways I may just list him under the two houses but I haven't decided...(I may have to redo him T.T) moving on, Denmark I'd like to note that the reason why I chose Invisibility is cause I figured he'd find that amusing and with the bottle and sea...he's an alcoholic Viking. XD So as always review and thank you for your support. ^^

* * *

**Mathias** **Køhler **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.** If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. Love B. **Glory**C. Wisdom D. Power

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside B.A box you believe has Merlin's symbol on itC. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. **A box that states it opens only for the worthy**

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **The cure for Dragon Pox** **Merlin's****Book****School****Records **

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animals B. To change appearance at will C. Super strength D. To be able to read mindsE. **Invisibility** F. The ability to change the past

**5.** A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. Confuse the troll and pass B. Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. **Volunteer yourself to fight**

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dusk**

**7.** Black or White

**White**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Taller than** **average height**

Eye color-**Blue **

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Odd **(June 5)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Determination**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Sea**

What do you most fear?- **Isolation**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Bottle**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Hazel lime with a Unicorn Core at 13 1/2 inches, reasonably supple

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (AN: Woot the house is slowly growing! ^^)


	22. Iceland

AN: All right I did Iceland for my best friends birthday but life kind of went bad... and I lost the notes I took for him. T.T I knew his house so I told my friend but because I needed the questions for you guys... I needed to redo it and well tell now I hadn't had the time. So sorry for the delay... anyways Iceland received the same house every time I took his test (Which by the way I easily guessed where he is let me know if you did to). ^^ On his wand it may be inaccurate...I forgot my original answers, I researched for but I think I got the jest right again let me know if it's off. Anyways again sorry for the delay and slight lameness for the wand questions I promise I'll step up my game once I figure out who shall be next. ^^"

* * *

**Emil Steilsson **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.** If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. Love B. GloryC. **Wisdom** D. Power

**2.** What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. **Violin** C. Drums D. Piano

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. **Hunger** B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. **To speak to animals** B. To change appearance at will C. Super strength D. To be able to read mind**s **E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5.** Which road tempts you most?

A**.** A Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings. B. Wide, sunny, grassy lane. C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. **A twisting leaf strewn path , through the woods.**

**6.** Forrest or River

**Forrest**

**7.** Black or White

**White**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Average height**

Eye color-**Other **(Purple)

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Odd **(June 17)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Determination**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Sea**

What do you most fear?- **Fire**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Key**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Red Oak with a Unicorn Core at 12 1/4 inches, reasonably supple

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw (AN: I knew it.)


	23. Norway

AN: Who expected Norway, after all I tend to keep brother's sortings together. ^^ I only took his test twice to find both times he was put in the same house. I always guessed he'd be Slytherin or Ravenclaw feel free to say where you thought he'd be placed. Now on the troll battle question I'm not sure why I picked lots but once it popped into my mind I knew it had to be the answer. XD I see him pulling it out in front of Denmark all serious. Anyways as always comment and let me know who you'd like to see next, tell next time.

* * *

**Lukas Bondvik**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.** How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. **The Wise** B. The Good C. The Great Bold

**2.** What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. **Violin** C. Drums D. Piano

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **Merlin's ****Book ****School**** Records The cure for Dragon Pox**

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animals B. **To change appearance at will** C. Super strength D.** To be able to read minds **E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5.** A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. Confuse the troll and pass B. **Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it **C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. Volunteer yourself to fight

**6.** Forrest or River

**Forrest**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Tails**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Average height**

Eye color-** Blue **

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Odd **(May 17)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Intelligence **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest**

What do you most fear?- **Darkness**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Scroll**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Alder with a Phoinex Core at 10 3/4 inches, hard

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw (AN: With his brother, XD plus he seems weird enough.)


	24. Lithuania

AN: All right I decided to do Lithuania because all the lovely reviews from CaraLee934, I most say it was so nice for all the support, a review every chapter. XD Anyways I sorted him only twice because he got 2/2 on his sorting. However on his wand like always I was torn...I went with fire if you feel it's wrong as always let me know. I did note that if his fear is darkness his core is Phoenix, aka his wand would be Poland. XD I swear I want Poland's core to be a phoenix feather so I can make that joke even more.

* * *

**Toris Laurinaitis **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.** How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. **The Good** C. The Great D. The Bold

**2.** Once every century, the Flutterby bush produces flowers that adapts their scent to attract the unwary. If it lured you what would it smell of?

A. A crackling fire B. The sea C. **Fresh Parchment** D. Home

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A.**Hunger** B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. **Everything**

**5.** Late at night you hear a peculiar sound that you believe to have a magical source what, do you do?

A. Proceed with caution with one hand on your concealed wand. B. Draw wand and go to discover the source of the sound. C. Draw wand and stand your ground. D.**Withdraw to the shadows to await development, mentally thinking of spells to use.**

**6.** Stars or Moon?

**Moon**

**7.** Left or Right

**Right**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Average height**

Eye color-** Green**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Even **(Feb 16)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Kindness **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest**

What do you most fear?- **Fire **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Scroll**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Ash with a Unicorn Core at 10 3/4 inches, slightly yielding

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw


	25. Poland

AN: Ok I've been dieing to see Poland's wand so I sorted him. Let me say even though he got the same house 5/5 times he was still so hard... I actually changed an answer and chose being ignored over boredom while I was sorting. I will say I'm heavily disappointed his wand did not carry a phoenix core... sooo sad. T.T But I digress at least Liet's is. Anyways as always review. ^^

* * *

**Feliks Łukasiewicz**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.** If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. Love B. **Glory**C. Wisdom D. Power

**2.** Once every century, the Flutterby bush produces flowers that adapts their scent to attract the unwary. If it lured you what would it smell of?

A. A crackling fire B. The sea C.** Fresh **Parchment D. **Home**

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A.Hunger B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. **Being Ignored**

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animals B. To change appearance at will C. Super strength D. **To be able to read minds**E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5.** Late at night you hear a peculiar sound that you believe to have a magical source what, do you do?

A. Proceed with caution with one hand on your concealed wand. B. Draw wand and go to discover the source of the sound. C. **Draw wand and stand your ground.** D. Withdraw to the shadows to await development, mentally thinking of spells to use.

**6.** Forrest or River

**River**

**7.** Left or Right

**Right**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Shorter than** **average height**

Eye color-** Green**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Even **(July 22)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Resilience ****(AN: He is the Phoenix XD) **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Isolation**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Mirror**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Black Walnut with a Dragon Core at 10 1/4 inches, rigid

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin


	26. Slytherin Welcome Message

Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colors are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget.

Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.

Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?

I didn't think so.

But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin.

We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case.

But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.

For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite.

Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? _The seeds of greatness. _You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cozy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them.

A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it.

The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night.

* * *

AN: I have noticed the misunderstandings of what Slythrin's are and of course some other house stereotypes. So it occurred to me after sorting Poland to post the official welcome message to help create house unity and maybe help explain why people fit, where they do. Since we only read our own unless your into sorting like me. XD Overall you'll begin noticing traits certain houses share and in my opinion and as you'll note above it even says above Slytherin and Gryffindor's are the same side of the same coin. I'll post other welcome messages later. ^^

**Now Hetalia Slytherins (9)** ^^

England

Romano (?)

Sealand

Prussia

Germany

Russia

Austria

Switzerland

Poland

Belarus


	27. Gryffindor Welcome Message

Congratulations! I'm Prefect Percy Weasley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to GRYFFINDOR HOUSE. Our emblem is the lion, the bravest of all creatures; our house colors are scarlet and gold, and our common room lies up in Gryffindor Tower.

This is, quite simply, the best house at Hogwarts. It's where the bravest and boldest end up – for instance: Albus Dumbledore! Yes, Dumbledore himself, the greatest wizard of our time, was a Gryffindor! If that's not enough for you, I don't know what is.

I won't keep you long, as all you need to do to find out more about your house is to follow Harry Potter and his friends as I lead them up to their dormitories. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts – but how could you fail to? You've become part of the best house in the school.

* * *

AN: Wow...I forgot how short their welcome message is...I love Gryffindors but... damn they say Slytherin's are arrogant... XD Sorry I find it amusing. Anyways that's further incite into the mindset of Gryffindor's besides the actual books. ^^

**Now Hetalia Gryffindor's (4)** ^^

America

Hungary

Finland

Denmark


	28. South Korea

AN: All right I went with South Korea for the challenge and a review from Madame Kasumi. ^^ I feel S. Korea came out pretty accurate the first time I took his quiz I admit...it felt off some I'm happy the 2nd two sorted him into a house that made since and consisted of questions I felt I could answer as him accurately. Now on a few questions in his quiz, I went for Flying though I did see him enjoying Apparation. On the troll battle I did see him saying let's all attack the troll but then when I thought of it he'd want to prove he can protect people he cares for, especially China. Lastly on his wand you well find there is two different wands below because I could not decide, so please offer your opinion on that XDX. On a side note I think he'd play on a Quidditch team.

* * *

**Im Yong Soo**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.** After you die, what do you want people to do when they hear your name?

A. Miss you but smile B. **Think with admiration for your achievements** C. Ask for more stories about your adventures D. You don't care what people think after your death, it's when your alive that counts.

**2.** Once every century, the Flutterby bush produces flowers that adapts their scent to attract the unwary. If it lured you what would it smell of?

A. A crackling fire B. The sea C. Fresh Parchment D. **Home**

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **Merlin's Book The cure for ****Dragon****Pox ****School**** Records **

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. **Flying** D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. Everything

**5.** A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. Confuse the troll and pass B. Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. **Volunteer yourself to fight**

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dusk**

**7.** Black or White

**White**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Shorter than** **average height**

Eye color-** Brown**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Odd **(Aug 15)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Imagination/Intelligence**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest**

What do you most fear?- **Isolation**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Key**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: AN: I could not decide between Intelligence or Imagination for S. Korea, but felt he'd say either or since as he says everything comes from Korea because of my lack of choice it is up to you to help me decide. A. Leave it optional forever or pick A. or B.

A. Imagination-Cedar with a Unicorn Core at 12 1/4 inches, slightly springy

B. Intelligence- Dogwood with a Unicorn Core at 12 1/4 inches, hard

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (AN: 2/3 ^^)


	29. Sweden

AN: First off I'm sorry for the delay been busy...^^" Anyways I got a request from a guest to do Sweden so here he is. ^^ Now I will say he got the same house 2/2 and it suits him so well. The only thing I question is his wand wood wither it should be Pear (for Determination) or Rowan (for Kindness)...when I get down to it he seems more determined he most protect his family and Wife in that he's sooo determined and claim them as family. And in fact when you get down to it he was so determined after hearing Fin wanted a kid in that strip where they found America... that he adopted Sea kun. XD So yes I think determination fits a bit more.

Now onto some random notes... I'm happy to report my own house Slytherin won the most recent House Cup on pottermore. ^^ As well as CaraLee934 brought it to my attention that America and Canada are like the Patil twins with there sorting. I thought that was an awesome tidbit she caught, that was worth sharing. ^^ Now hopefully I'll post soon but as always I love taking requests and hearing your reviews. Tell next time. P.S. I believe all the Nordics are done *does mental check*...yep they are. XD

* * *

**Berwald Oxenstierna **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.** How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. **The Good**C. The Great D. The Bold

**2.** Once every century, the Flutterby bush produces flowers that adapts their scent to attract the unwary. If it lured you what would it smell of?

A. A crackling fire B. The sea D. **Home**

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. Liked B. Feared C. Envied D. imitated E. PraisedF. **Trusted**

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. **Everything**

**5.** What nightmare would most haunt and frighten you?

A. Standing on top of a high place, with no foot or hand holds and no barrier to protect you from falling. B. A dark room with no windows and an eye staring at you through the one keyhole. C. D. **Being forced to speak in a funny voice where no one understands you and laughs**. E. To find not one of your friends or family remember who you are.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dawn**

**7.** Black or White

**White**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Taller than** **average height**

Eye color-**Blue/Green**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Even **(June 6)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Determination**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Sea**

What do you most fear?- **Small Spaces**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Scroll**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Pear with a Phoenix Core at 14 1/2 inches, unbending

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff (AN: It's wrong I find it funny that his name has Oxen in it and he's a Hufflepuff. I mean Oxen are hard workers are considered kind determined creatures right? XD)


	30. Hufflepuff Welcome Message

Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE. Our emblem is the badger, an animal that is often underestimated, because it lives quietly until attacked, but which, when provoked, can fight off animals much larger than itself, including wolves. Our house colors are yellow and black, and our common room lies one floor below the ground, on the same corridor as the kitchens.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Hufflepuff house. First of all, let's deal with a perennial myth about the place, which is that we're the least clever house. WRONG. Hufflepuff is certainly the least boastful house, but we've produced just as many brilliant witches and wizards as any other. Want proof? Look up Grogan Stump, one of the most popular Ministers for Magic of all time. He was a Hufflepuff – as were the successful Ministers Artemesia Lufkin and Dugald McPhail. Then there's the world authority on magical creatures, Newt Scamander; Bridget Wenlock, the famous thirteenth-century Arithmancer who first discovered the magical properties of the number seven, and Hengist of Woodcroft, who founded the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which lies very near Hogwarts School. Hufflepuffs all.

So, as you can see, we've produced more than our fair share of powerful, brilliant and daring witches and wizards, but, just because we don't shout about it, we don't get the credit we deserve. Ravenclaws, in particular, assume that any outstanding achiever must have come from their house. I got into big trouble during my third year for duelling a Ravenclaw prefect who insisted that Bridget Wenlock had come from his house, not mine. I should have got a week of detentions, but Professor Sprout let me off with a warning and a box of coconut ice.

Hufflepuffs are trustworthy and loyal. We don't shoot our mouths off, but cross us at your peril; like our emblem, the badger, we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. Nobody intimidates us.

However, it's true that Hufflepuff is a bit lacking in one area. We've produced the fewest Dark wizards of any house in this school. Of course, you'd expect Slytherin to churn out evil-doers, seeing as they've never heard of fair play and prefer cheating over hard work any day, but even Gryffindor (the house we get on best with) has produced a few dodgy characters.

What else do you need to know? Oh yes, the entrance to the common room is concealed in a stack of large barrels in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. Tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', and the lid will swing open. We are the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar.

You will hear other houses boast of their security arrangements, but it so happens that in more than a thousand years, the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories have never been seen by outsiders. Like badgers, we know exactly how to lie low – and how to defend ourselves.

Once you've opened the barrel, crawl inside and along the passageway behind it, and you will emerge into the coziest common room of them all. It is round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it always feels sunny, and its circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions.

There is a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the windowsills. Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she brings the most interesting specimens (some of which dance and talk) to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology. Our overstuffed sofas and chairs are upholstered in yellow and black, and our dormitories are reached through round doors in the walls of the common room. Copper lamps cast a warm light over our four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls, should you have cold feet.

Our house ghost is the friendliest of them all: the Fat Friar. You'll recognize him easily enough; he's plump and wears monk's robes, and he's very helpful if you get lost or are in any kind of trouble.

I think that's nearly everything. I must say, I hope some of you are good Quidditch players. Hufflepuff hasn't done as well as I'd like in the Quidditch tournament lately.

You should sleep comfortably. We're protected from storms and wind down in our dormitories; we never have the disturbed nights those in the towers sometimes experience.

And once again: congratulations on becoming a member of the friendliest, most decent and most tenacious house of them all.

* * *

AN: Well Sweden was Hufflepuff, so you had to assume their welcome message was next. XD Now I've got to say I know a lot of Hufflepuffs, don't know why but I do. In fact I've heard many fans of this are Hufflepuffs... I love you guys but I still say my house is the best. XD Now I did find it interesting that the Hufflepuff house has produced the fewest, (if any dark wizards) then again it makes since. And I do thank all Hufflepuffs for Hogsmead and the secret for getting our way into the kitchens. That shall not be forgotten! ^^

**Now Hetalia Hufflepuffs (5)** ^^

Lichtenstein

Romano (?)

Italy

Spain

Seychelles


	31. Ukraine

AN: Well as most sortings happen I got a request for Ukraine from CaraLee934 so I decided to do her. ^^ Plus she technically should have been sorted before her siblings age wise. XD Anyways she got the below house 3/4 times, and even though at first I questioned her wand answers I think there accurate, so let me know otherwise.

Now there's a few questions that (some not listed in the quiz presented) that came up. One in the below 2nd question I felt she'd pick the tree in part due to her financial trouble. On that troll question, I thought she'd pick lots I can so see her smiling while Russia's like WTH. And Bela's just blank faced unless she gets picked. Lastly on the question of what superpower, I figured she'd pick change appearance over, talking to animals because then she could see Russia. ^^

On a weird note every time I watch Madagascar 3...the seal makes me want to do a crossover... XDX So I keep wondering how it would work or which Hetalia character is close to who. I know Italy=Seal hands down. ^^

* * *

**B Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.** After you die, what do you want people to do when they hear your name?

A. **Miss you but smile** B. Think with admiration for your achievements C. Ask for more stories about your adventures D. You don't care what people think after your death, it's when your alive that counts.

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. **A sliver leafed tree with golden apples.** B. Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other.C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D.A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A.**Hunger** B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. **Care of Magical Creatures** F. Everything

**5.** What nightmare would most haunt and frighten you?

A. Standing on top of a high place, with no foot or hand holds and no barrier to protect you from falling. B. A dark room with no windows and an eye staring at you through the one keyhole. C. D. Being forced to speak in a funny voice where no one understands you and laughs. E. **To find not one of your friends or family remember who you are.**

**6.** Forrest or River

**River**

**7.** Black or White

**White**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Taller than** **average height**

Eye color-**Blue**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Even **(Aug. 24)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Kindness**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest **

What do you most fear?- **Darkness**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –** Glove**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: English Oak with a Dragon Core at 14 inches, slightly yielding

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff (AN: If you look back at Lichtenstein all of her questions came up in the four quizzes I took and every single answer was chosen as Ukraine...Other side notes Ukraine got Ravenclaw 1/3 times. And have you noticed how Hufflepuff has the most Hetalia woman? Italy most love it. XD)


	32. Netherlands

AN: Firstly I apologize for the long delay...see my boyfriend and I broke up and I went to a dark place where I didn't feel up to taking the time to do these sortings. For that I'm sorry, but I'll try to start doing some more again and shoot for at least once a month. (But I'm sure I'll do better than that.) Anyways thank you all for being patient and sending your lovely reviews the last chapter.

A few of you I think I said I'd do Belgium next but instead I ended up doing Mr. Netherlands...and let me say he has been sooooooo hard. I took his test seven times and he was even between two houses... and I'm sure would have continued to be even. T.T Sadly the hat did not pull a Romano so I had to just get myself to call it quits and review the welcome messages and where I felt he'd naturally be. If you feel I'm wrong or should change his listing to look like Romano where you decide let me know.

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.**How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. The Good C. The Great D. **The Bold**

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside B. A box you believe has Merlin's symbol on itC. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. **A box that states it opens only for the worthy**

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen:** The cure for Dragon Pox** **Merlin's ****Book****School**** Records **

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. **Hexes and Jinxes** E. Care of Magical Creatures F. Everything

**5.**A muggle asks you if you are a wizard, what do you do?

A. **Agree and walk away, leaving them to wonder if you were serious.** B. Ask what makes you think so. C. Agree and ask them if they'd like a free sample of a jinx. D. Tell them your worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor.

**6.** Moon or Stars

**Moon**

**7.** Left or Right

**Left**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Taller than average height**

Eye color- **Green**

Where you born on an odd or even day? -**Even **(Jan. 30)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Determination**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?-**Fire**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? -** Jewel **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Firr with a Unicorn Core at 13 1/4 inches, unbending

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin (AN: He was head to head to being in Hufflepuff...if you want my reasons for leaning towards my house let me know and I'll pm, it or if enough ask add a reason.)


	33. Ravenclaw Welcome Message

Congratulations! I'm Prefect Robert Hilliard, and I'm delighted to welcome you to RAVENCLAW HOUSE. Our emblem is the eagle, which soars where others cannot climb; our house colors are blue and bronze, and our common room is found at the top of Ravenclaw Tower, behind a door with an enchanted knocker. The arched windows set into the walls of our circular common room look down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school has such stunning views.

Without wishing to boast, this is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards live. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, prized learning above all else – and so do we. Unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. The door to our common room lies at the top of a tall, winding staircase. It has no handle, but an enchanted bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. When you rap on the door, this knocker will ask you a question, and if you can answer it correctly, you are allowed in. This simple barrier has kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years.

Some first-years are scared by having to answer the eagle's questions, but don't worry. Ravenclaws learn quickly, and you'll soon enjoy the challenges the door sets. It's not unusual to find twenty people standing outside the common room door, all trying to work out the answer to the day's question together. This is a great way to meet fellow Ravenclaws from other years, and to learn from them – although it is a bit annoying if you've forgotten your Quidditch robes and need to get in and out in a hurry. In fact, I'd advise you to triple-check your bag for everything you need before leaving Ravenclaw Tower.

Another cool thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics. But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk, and unlike some other houses we could mention, we think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel. We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them!

Speaking of eccentrics, you'll like our Head of house, Professor Filius Flitwick. People often underestimate him, because he's really tiny (we think he's part elf, but we've never been rude enough to ask) and he's got a squeaky voice, but he's the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world today. His office door is always open to any Ravenclaw with a problem, and if you're in a real state he'll get out these delicious little cupcakes he keeps in a tin in his desk drawer and make them do a little dance for you. In fact, it's worth pretending you're in a real state just to see them jive.

Ravenclaw house has an illustrious history. Most of the greatest wizarding inventors and innovators were in our house, including Perpetua Fancourt, the inventor of the lunascope, Laverne de Montmorency, a great pioneer of love potions, and Ignatia Wildsmith, the inventor of Floo powder. Famous Ravenclaw Ministers for Magic include Millicent Bagnold, who was in power on the night that Harry Potter survived the Dark Lord's curse, and defended the wizarding celebrations all over Britain with the words, 'I assert our inalienable right to party'. There was also Minister Lorcan McLaird, who was a quite brilliant wizard, but preferred to communicate by puffing smoke out of the end of his wand. Well, I did say we produce eccentrics. In fact, we are also the house that gave the wizarding world Uric the Oddball, who used a jellyfish for a hat. He's the punch line of a lot of wizarding jokes.

As for our relationship with the other three houses: well, you've probably heard about the Slytherins. They're not all bad, but you'd do well to be on your guard until you know them well. They've got a long house tradition of doing whatever it takes to win – so watch out, especially in Quidditch matches and exams.

The Gryffindors are OK. If I had a criticism, I'd say Gryffindors tend to be show-offs. They're also much less tolerant than we are of people who are different; in fact, they've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in levitation, or the possible magical uses of troll bogies, or ovomancy, which (as you probably know) is a method of divination using eggs. Gryffindors haven't got our intellectual curiosity, whereas we've got no problem if you want to spend your days and nights cracking eggs in a corner of the common room and writing down your predictions according to the way the yolks fall. In fact, you'll probably find a few people to help you.

As for the Hufflepuffs, well, nobody could say they're not nice people. In fact, they're some of the nicest people in the school. Let's just say you needn't worry too much about them when it comes to competition at exam time.

I think that's nearly everything. Oh yes, our house ghost is the Gray Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she'll talk to Ravenclaws. She's particularly useful if you're lost, or you've mislaid something.

I'm sure you'll have a good night. Our dormitories are in turrets off the main tower; our four-poster beds are covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns and the sound of the wind whistling around the windows is very relaxing.

And once again: well done on becoming a member of the cleverest, quirkiest and most interesting house at Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: Well I actually don't have much to say besides, Ravenclaws I do like that your accepting of jellyfish hats and other weirdness. XD On Netherland's in the previous chapter a review I received noted he'd pick the jewel instead of the other choices to sell. (Though daggers can be expensive to, I think their right.) So I'm editing his chapter so feel free to see the change.


	34. Jean D'Arc

AN: Well first off Happy Birthday America, my country. ^^ Due to the fact it's the 4th I decided to post one as sort of a present. Now on who I decided to sort, since America's done and couldn't find enough info. on Tony, I decided to do someone I've been really wanting to do, Jean (Plus I made a video of her lol she's been on my mind). I'm a big supporter of her and France, and I adore her in the manga (can't wait to see her reappearance in the anime) so I deduced she's worthy of a sorting and who knows she may spawn the sorting of Old Fritz and other historical figures we've seen.

Specifically on her sorting she was a bit hard to answer for (besides her fear cause well burned at the stake, sorry joke had to be made. XDX) But Over all I think I got her questions down pretty decent based off Hetalia's version of her of course. I couldn't decide what she'd want to study... thought maybe Care or Flying but just went with my go to response instead. XDX I will say I had fun trying to guess her house before I took her test, I was thinking Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but you'll have to look below to see. ^^

Now lastly a preview into who I'm thinking I'll do next. ^^ NeonMonkey made a very striking plea for Romania so I'm planning on doing him by today or tomorrow. After that I think I made a promise for Turkey and Greece I need to keep. ^^" Sorry, anyways thank you as always for your guys support (ex-boyfriend support to) and hope to read your lovely reviews and see you next time...wow this is a long authors note... XD

My FrancexJean Video I was talking about: watch?v=bWIcMl6NtHs Witch Hunt (FrancexJean) by ambtpo ^^

* * *

**Jean D'Arc **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.**What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. **Cowardly** B. Ignorant C. Selfish D. Ordinary

**2.** What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. Violin C. Drums D. **Piano**

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. **Hunger** B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. **Everything**

**5.** Which road tempts you most?

A. Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings. B. **Wide, sunny, grassy lane.** C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. A twisting leaf strewn path , through the woods.

**6.**Forrest or River?

**River**

**7.**Right or Left?

**Left**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- **Taller than average height**

Eye color- **Blue**

Where you born on an odd or even day?- **Even**(Jan. 6)

What do you most value in yourself-? **Kindness**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle **(If you think sea, then Willow is her wood)

What do you most fear?- **Fire **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?-**Dagger** (Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Hawthorne with a Dragon Core at 13 and, slightly yeilding

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw (AN: In way I was more hoping for Gryffindor but she's with France plus she tested 2/3. ^^)


	35. Romania

AN: You've been begging for this all of you so I present Romania and his sorting. To all who asked for him awhile ago I apologize but he's sorted now.

As you all know I tend to do research on every character I sort at least a little, sadly I couldn't find a whole lot on his personality so I also looked up his zodiac sign which happily matched most of the traits I did find. So fun fact he's a Sagittarius and I now have a better picture of him than I did before. Like I sort of see him being blunt with the truth even if it hurts. Honestly he seems like a fun interesting guy. XD

Anyways on his questions I found it humorous that every test he took asked what superpower he'd like I admit I questioned Invisibility but I sort of saw him having fun like Prussia with mind reading. On his wand questions his fear was a bit difficult cause I mean this is the home of the Vampire...so after some consideration I figured small spaces would maybe bother him. On his item I was torn between the scroll and the glove there's just something about the glove but turns out that decision didn't matter, just take a look.

Lastly on who I'm doing next I need to try and keep my promise on Turkey or Greece...but a request by England's Porn Box for some more micronations has got my interest so yeah. XD As always leave lovely reviews I like hearing your opinions.

* * *

**Vladimir**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1.** If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. Love B. Glory C. **Wisdom** D. Power

**2.** What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. **Violin** C. Drums D. Piano

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. Liked B. Feared C. Envied D. ImiatetdE. **Praised **F. Trusted

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animals B. To change appearance at will C. Super strength D. **To be able to read minds **E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5.** A muggle asks you if you are a wizard, what do you do?

A. **Agree and walk away, leaving them to wonder if you were serious.** B. Ask what makes you think so. C. Agree and ask them if they'd like a free sample of a jinx. D. Tell them your worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dusk**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Tails**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age?- ** Average height**

Eye color- **Other **(Red)

Where you born on an odd or even day?- **Odd ** (Dec. 1)

What do you most value in yourself-? **Optimism **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Castle**

What do you most fear?- **Small Spaces **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take?- **Scroll or Glove** (Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Wand Given: Walnut with a Phoenix Core at 10 3/4, pliant

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin (AN: Even though I've seen art of him in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor and was hoping I was wrong and the art was right, I was the one right. Oh well fits. XD)


End file.
